


The Convenient Tower

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [8]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Rhodey, Gen, Little!Tony, Meta, No Actual Ageplay Happens In This, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony is a cutie and makes queer friends like its going out of style, WHich its not, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta mostly, a little bit of Tony!Whump and awesomeness tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convenient Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This has NOOOOOOOO plot, and IDK where it came from, set DIRECTLY after the fic where Tony gets an infection.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

Tony Stark had built Stark Tower with a few things in mind. One of them, was a need for ease of access. He had built it with the idea that living in a city -not his usual hunting grounds- would be a lot more close quarters like back when him and Rhodey had still been at MIT. He wanted a tower that had pretty much everything he needed in it, because he tended to hole himself up in places, and forget that the outside world existed until either Jarvis reminded him, or he was a burnt out shell of exhaustion and unhappiness.

 

What he actually hadn’t planned on, though? Was the Avengers moving in with him. What he hadn’t expected? Was the basis of his medical engineering operations to turn into the home of the most powerful group of superheros in the Western World.

 

So, Avengers tower was born.

 

To be honest, Tony was  _ glad _ that he’d made his tower -his pet project that had looked too damn good to be true- into their home, because he honestly thought it helped.

 

The basement floors -four of them- were set up in a real nice way. There was Tony’s workshop, and right below that, Bruce’s, who was much more friendly than Tony was, and tended to share with whoever he needed help from at the moment. Below that was the safe room, and then the inner workings of the tower itself in the last basement, which, along with the safe room, are two of the most reinforced floors in the building. Tony couldn’t let anyone get down there, that’s where Jarvis’ mainframe is stored.

 

The saferoom could only be accessed by an elevator shaft, which only has an opening on two floors. One, being the main medical lab, and the other, being a children’s nursery and recreation floor. Tony wasn’t stupid, other people in this world had children, and a hell of a lot of them would work in nicer and happier conditions, if they didn’t have to worry about them being home alone all day long while their parents worked.

 

The children’s floor was one of the best floors in the building. It was entirely dedicated to kids, with a full staff, and for parents who were slightly more paranoid, a small schooling system during the year, though, most of the kids went to school elsewhere.

 

It makes a lot of sense, Tony, as a little, is fairly well aware of kids, and Rhodey, as a daddy, is fairly worried about them. He helped Tony with that part of the building when they were still in planning stages.

 

Of course, Tony’s personal favorite floor, was the cafe floor. It was exactly what it sounds like.

 

Tony likes it, because he forgets to eat actual food more often than most people can survive off of, and Steve still couldn’t work the fucking microwave, and Clint usually came home from missions too tired and beat up to cook, and Bruce liked it’s convenience after a Hulk-out issue when he wanted to eat everything in sight. It was just really  _ convenient _ .

 

It had a coffee shop too, which, apparently, all of the scientists in the building -and there were a  _ few _ of them- got a very good use out of. Tony liked it, because it was non-commercial and everything was organic and health conscious. The other scientists liked it because free coffee came with the job. It wasn’t the only things on the floor, but in Tony’s mind, it was some of the most convenient.

 

Tony stepped off the elevator to the floor, and nearly turned right back around to go up to the communal floors again, but his sleeve was grabbed before he could, and he cringed. “I don’t know why everyone’s being so invasive today-”

 

“Mister Stark, you get in that cafe and sit down, or I’ll call your husband and make him force you for me. I know fully well that he will.”

 

Tony winced, following the tiny woman into the cafe. She was barely five foot, and, hell, Natasha was bigger than she was, but somehow, less scary, and that’s saying something.

 

Tony took a seat in the chair the woman directed him towards and watched her leave to go pick up an order from the front counter. Apparently, someone was expecting him.

 

She came back to the table with two trays and gave him a firm look when she took the seat across from him. “You’re lucky I’m not dragging your ass back down to medical, because I’m pretty sure if any of your friends found you, they  _ would _ .”

 

Tony’s face scrunched up, “Nah, Rhodey’s used to me leaving to lick my wounds alone after near death experiences.”

 

She nodded, “And unfortunately, so am I. Tony, your infection is  _ barely _ cleared up, you could still get very sick if you don’t sleep and eat right-”

 

“It’s why I’m here now.”

 

She gave him a stern look for a few seconds before going back to her salad. Tony quite liked her, even if she was the only doctor down in medical who wasn’t afraid of the man that signed her pay checks. She was also damn near the smartest and most competent one down there.

 

Tony smiled a little. “How’s the wife?”

 

That finally got her to crack a smile, taking a sip of a steaming cup of tea before pulling out her phone. “You missed the baby announcements, didn’t you? She’s home with him now, gave birth during one of your missions last week.”

 

Tony got an excited look on his face, taking the phone from her with excited grabby-hands. “Oh, he’s  _ adorable _ . How comes you’re not home with them?”

 

She took the phone back, smiling at the sleeping baby before putting it back down. “She’s on maternity leave, but I’m not going to stay home with them until he’s a little bigger, because right now he needs too much attention, and the older kids need to be distracted, otherwise it’ll just turn into three upset children and their parents unsure what to do about it.”

 

Tony shrugged, taking a bite out of a chicken strip. “You know, you can put them in the dare care center and head back home for a couple hours. I’m sure the missus would love some help with that adorable little boy. He looks like he’s got a set of lungs on him.”

 

She smiled, “Oh, he does. I would do that if I need to, but overall, we prefer for one of us to be here if the kids are.”

 

Tony nodded. “Me and Rhodey talked about having kids once. Rhodey said it would be a bad idea because he barely has enough time to take care of me as it is.”

 

She snorted, having to pull back for a few seconds so she could laugh without choking herself. “You know, I think I agree with him.”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah.”

 

That’s just fine with Tony, too. He didn’t want to share his daddy with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
